


It's A Beautiful Day and You Are a Naughty Marcy

by SpongeGuy



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, F/F, Gen, M/M, Sashanne, Untitled Goose Game References, marcy is a goose, some good gay ducks helping good gay girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: It's A Beautiful Day In Wartwood and You Are a Naughty Marcy who just so happens to ship Sashanne.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Marcy, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha (Disney: Amphibia), Anne Boonchuy and Sasha and Marcy, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha (Disney: Amphibia), Grime/Mr. Flour, Marcy & Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	It's A Beautiful Day and You Are a Naughty Marcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusikKeyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/gifts).



It was a beautiful day in Amphibia and she was a naughty goose called Marcy.

Yeah, folks, strap yourselves in, this IS a Sashanne/Amphibia/Untitled Goose Game fanfic!

One bright and beautiful morning, crickets chirping and mushroom light beams gently caressing, a naughty and fun loving goose named Marcy (lovingly nicknamed by herself as Marsh) woke up. Rustling her feathers, she was super excited for the day ahead of her. It was one of those days that felt like an adventure before one had even begun, she thought, and while geese can’t smile, inside she had her most mischevious and playful grin.

Stretching her wings to really get those lack few cricks out of her back, Marcy turned and wagged her little tail as she knelt down gently to greet her family.

Shining, shimmering, splendid, 728 beautiful bright bells sat peacefully in her second nest made of only the finest twigs and twine (she settled for the lesser nest. It was more comfortable anyway, she lied to herself). Marcy lovingly honked each one awake, imagining their eyes opening peacefully and pretending they all greeted her enthusiastically. 

She informed them that she would be out for the day for a little shenanigans, and that she would be back with bell 729, named Bronagh (there was no meaning, she was just running out of “B” names), so they all be better nice to their new brother/sister/whatever (gender was the BABY’S choice, Marcy reminded).

Smiling gently, Marcy honked a genuine, real “I love you”, hoping to hear it back. She perked her ear and leaned in, just in case, and prayed super hard in it.

13 years she waited to hear one.

But Frog was not yet so merciful.

Ignoring the small crack in her heart, Marcy decided to take out her sadness on the world, and she greeted the sky, the forest, and especially Amphibia and her chosen town of torture, Wartwood, with one large HONK!

A branch fell. “Ha”, Marcy smirked. “That will show them for messing with the main bird!”

And, straddling along, her webbed feet sort of swaying her back and forth, she headed for Wartwood, eager for the fun ahead.

Most birds in Amphibia were tall, lanky beasts, birds that could swallow you whole in a nanosecond and a heartbeat (that you soon wouldn’t have). Practically giants of folklore, said birds were the bedtime horrors that “treated” young froglings before they went to sleep with an extra hard grip on their pillow.

Marcy the Goose, was, however, shorter than those birds. In fact, she was way shorter: she was barely as tall as Sprig Plantar.

But that only made her determination harden: those silly townsfolk would notice her, no matter what!

The question was, she thought, as she waddled up to town square, the busy bustling but somehow peaceful country town already awake with people and things and movement, WHO would be her latest playmate/victim?

Marcy peered into town, observing and calculating. So many friends, so many possibilities, each one more tantalizing than the last!

The first one she saw was good ol’ One Eyed Wally, playing his accordion and skipping along merrily at town square, while a few frogs clapped and cheered. Wally was a fun one, no doubt about it: He would always get so worked up and excited when he saw Marcy that he would run around screaming. Of course, the real challenge was to find different ways to make him jump, be it to take his accordion and get the music storekeeper to sell it back to poor Wally or to drop his hat into the fountain and make him wet.

Marcy turned around and soon saw a second, even more enticing potential victim: Stumpy the chef. “Oh ho!”, thought Marcy, smacking her lips. “That sounded fun!”. Wally was annoyed, but he never lashed out, as he was more afraid of Marcy than he cared let on. Stumpy however? That mountain of meat and muscle was all about the payback! He had sworn for years now that one of those days he’d catch that goose for all the plates, forks, knives, mugs and menus she’d stolen and make a right proper meal out of her, basted and lightly seasoned with the option of sea salt.

Marcy was truly tempted to go for Stumpy, but suddenly a third, arguably even cooler option came along, his stubby legs waddling like hers: Mayor Toadstool himself. Marcy very nearly honked in pleasure, how promising was this! Toadstool was a real bastard, through and through, and Marcy enjoyed nothing more than to piss him off, one way or another! From stealing incriminating documents to stealing his lunch to stealing his toadie to stealing the bells from that miniature town he loved so much, it was a world of infinite possibilities with Toadstool!

Marcy was so excited; so many friends, so many action packed hours of fun and frolic! They would all be so happy to see her, and she would be so happy to see them!

After all, those downturned mouth signals and shouts of “Hey!” were the only friendly gestures she knew!

Suddenly, however, a familiar voice rang out from a snail driven cart, and Marcy knew she needed a nice appetizer before the main course: Breakfast and playtime would be served at the Plantar household first and foremost!

Well, not the Plantar household this time, but still! Hopadiah Plantar, a personal favorite pal of Marcy (how she loved to take his cane!), had arrived in town with the intention of completing a few chores, as he did every Saturday. Perched on the cart alongside the orange, elderly frog were his children, Marcy’s favorite kids: Sprig Plantar, a pink, 11 year old frog boy with the smile of a dreamer and the horrendous luck of always falling flat on his face in a puddle when Marcy led him on in a chase, Polly Planter, who lost all her candy and marbles because even a growing baby like Polly couldn’t with rage issues couldn’t take on the all powerful goose, and finally, 14 year old Hooman (she thought that was the term) Anne Boonchuy Plantar, a cheerful young sprout who Marcy LOVED to take her backpack and tennis racquet from. After all, a growing goose needed its badminton practice too!

Marcy honked in enthusiasm, before happily pacing down towards the cart, eyes lit up with pleasure. This was going to be so much fun!

“Now, kids, settle down! I wanna get this done quickly so we can catch that new “Suspicion Island” season Anne downloaded for us!”, Hop Pop declared, his legs still recovering from the brief period he had had to use a wheelchair since the events of last month. He looked older, and he sounded older, but his heart was still strong, thankfully, as he stared appreciatively at his children.

“No prob, Hop Pop!”, Sprig called out, as he played on his pan flute a merry tune, one he had been crafting titled “Ivy You Make Me Lively”. He closed his eyes as he blew into the pipes, trying to get that one note JUUUUST right.

“Whatever you say, Hop Pop!”, Polly called, scarfing down piles and piles of candy. The resulting sugar rush would almost be as annoying as Marcy!

“Will do… Dad.”, Anne added, a little hesitantly, blushing as she held her teen magazine with romantic advice. Hop Pop smiled softly: Ever since Anne had decided to stay in Amphibia once the secret of her parents “less than acceptable” parenting came out, Hop Pop had endeavored to adopt the girl he had grown to care for so much since she had stumbled into his life a year ago. And slowly slowly the two had accepted their newfound relationship, though Anne still found doubt in her family’s love for her after all those years.

Though perhaps that wasn’t it; Hop Pop had a feeling he knew what was up, and it wasn’t the sky.

“Anne, she’ll come around. You’ll see.”, was all he said, and Anne smiled a small smile before adding in prayer “I sure hope so.”

Marcy, meanwhile, had finally approached the cart, and as soon as she entered, the fun began!

The wheels turned in her head as she deduced the best way to greet each member of the family, and in seconds flat, it began!

First, she waited patiently, as Hop Pop began to disembark the cart. All Marcy had to do was to wait for Hop Pop to start to lean on the cane and…

SWIPE! The cane was gone and Hop Pop was on his side, confused. “How does that keep happenin’?”, he shouted out in confusion, and Anne quickly stepped out to pick her father up.

Marcy took advantage of the opening; two less plantars in the way meant that Sprig and Polly were ripe for the picking. Slowly and surely straddling onto the cart, Marcy leaned her beak into the cart and, waiting for the moment before Sprig played his final note in his song…

GRAB! Sprig’s pan flute was in her beak and now Sprig was chasing her, hopping fast, but she was faster! A hop, skip and a jump away was Marcy’s favorite puddle, so all she had to do was wait in the puddle just long enough so that…

SPLASH! Sprig was now drenched and Marcy, honking with triumph, left the pan flue just next to his hand. Sprig sighed; he’d have to change his clothes.

“Guys!”, he called out, whining. “It’s than darn goose!”

“I should ‘ave know!”, Hop Pop cursed, now up on the ground with Anne, who looked around suspiciously. “Careful Anne, ya know how devious that goose can be!”

Marcy took shock offence to this, pointing a wing towards her face. Devious? She was just having some innocent fun! Those guys had to lighten up, jeez!

Speaking of lightening up, it was time to lighten that candy load from Polly…

Polly, as usual ignoring the commotion, shoved more candy into her gullet. “Oh boy, what a stash! All that’s left are my gumdrops! COME TO MAMA!”

Marcy knew that with Polly, one had to act fast; she was a lot quicker than the others, and she ate in a flash!

Thankfully, Marcy was a quick goose too, and a big eater at that! All it took was a leaning of the neck and…

GULP! All the candy was gone and Polly hit the deck, growling and upset. “HOP POP! THAT FU…MEAN BIRD ATE MY GUMDROPS!”

Hop Pop and Anne, now alongside the dripping Sprig, arrived near Polly and looked around for the goose, knowing she was still lurking. And so she was…

Ever so carefully…

Placing its beak on Anne’s magazine and…

YOINK! The magazine was hers and the chase pursued, all the Plantars running after Marcy who honked in laughter all the way to the puddle, in which, of course…

SPLASH!

“I HATE that bird!”, Hop Pop announced loudly, and the rest had to agree. Marcy crowed in pride; Hate meant that they liked her and they would pay attention to her! What more could a goose ask for?

“Well, that was fun!”, thought Marcy, and she was already eying up Wally, when she heard a surprising cry of fear from Anne of all people. She was never afraid! 

Marcy was too curious not to check, and she craned her neck in concern at Anne, only to find…

“Sasha! Sash! Hey! …How ya doin’?”, Anne asked, covered in mud and leaning on nothing, falling on her face. “Ow.”

“Sasha? Who’s that?”, Marcy the Goose wondered, now truly intrigued, and she turned to find the girl standing above Anne, Sasha Prince, former commander of the toad army, now the adopted daughter of former Captain Grime (also of the toad army). The two had turned a new leaf when they had learned of the true nature of the box and their boss, but even after beating the bad guy, the two (ESPECIALLY Sasha) still felt guilty for the events of the past.

And that meant that Anne’s best friend and not so secret crush was absent for a whole month, outside of chance encounters like this.

Chance encounters that always resulted in awkward silence.

Even Marcy the Goose cringed as Anne stood up and she and Sasha sort of just… Stared at each other, before both girls turned around, flustered, embarrassed, pining, and too afraid to make a move, Anne out of feeling lacking for Sasha, Sasha out of guilt.

“I… Anne… Um…”, Sasha started, before walking off.

“…Bye.”, Anne said, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them with her elbow, but her whole face radiated sadness.

Marcy had never before seen someone cry, least of all over someone else. It felt strange, but it also sort of… Made her sad? Why? Anne was a playmate, sure, but she wasn’t even her favorite one!

But something about seeing the hooman upset felt wrong. Marcy wondered if she could distract herself with a different frog, but something stopped her legs from walking over towards Wally.

“Anne… You’ll figure it out next time.”, Hop Pop encouraged, and Marcy wondered what that sparkle in his eyes meant. It looked nice.

Anne smiled, and Marcy actually felt a bit better. There you go! She feels better, let’s get out of here!

“Yeah, Anne, Sasha will turn around soon! You saw her, she’s not angry!”, Sprig brightened, and Polly added “We all know she’s totally gay for you.”

“Guys!”, Anne whined, red as a tomato monster, but she smiled affectionately.

Marcy wondered why she had never seen such smiles before when she met the frogs of Wartwood. Those smiles felt nice.

Anne sighed. “I just wish that darn goose hadn’t dropped me into the mud! Maybe then I would have seen Sasha beforehand, got myself prepared.”

…Was that HER fault? Marcy was sure it was all fun and games! She hadn’t meant to make the hooman cry!

No, wait, come on, Marcy! It WAS just fun and games! Marcy had done nothing wrong, and THAT was final! If Anne felt bad, that was HER fault, not Marcy’s!

…But she really hadn’t meant to.

And she was feeling a little guilty now.

“How do I get rid of this stupid feeling?”, Marcy the Goose grumpily wondered, and it was then that Anne, sniffling, was hugged by her froggy family.

Marcy tilted her neck and stared at the family with an odd feeling. What was that thing? They all sort of wrapped around each other, a bit like how she did with her bells.

But it felt, even from afar, so warm, so nice…

What was this feeling?

Marcy did not know, but when Anne emerged smiling and giggling, Marcy realized that she wanted to make sure it stayed like that. She could terrorize Wally later, right now, Marcy wanted Anne to smile like that all day!

But how? Marcy was used to playing tricks and pranks, if that didn’t work, what would?

“Come on, Marcy, use that big brain of yours!”, she honked at herself, and she tapped her webbed feet on the ground as she concocted a plan.

Let’s see… Anne was crying until that hug. And she was crying because of Marcy (she begrudgingly admitted) and because of that girl, Sasha, right?

H’mm…

It was an obvious idea, but Marcy still felt proud of it, and she honked with confidence as she walked down towards where Sasha had just slipped into, Mr. Flour’s bakery.

Marcy tried to saddle the temptation to annoy Mr. Flour by stealing his bread or burning his buns (in both ways), but she had to focus on the task at hand! Besides, he was too busy getting obviously flirted with by Grime (Author’s note: Grime X Mr. Flour, or “Bicep B R E A D” is a crack ship my friend came up with and I WILL shove it down your throats at every passing opportunity). Instead, Marcy sneaked up towards Sasha, the toll gorl looking at a baguette and seemingly talking to it? Hoomans were weird, but Marcy would judge later from the safety of her nest.

She seemed REALLY interested in the b r e a d, because Marcy was able to get super close as she talked to it. “So… Anne! Hi! Listen… I know it’s been a month since we talked, and I… You know, you look really pretty today!”

“….Like every day since the moment I met you.”, Sasha muttered.

“Great! She reciprocates!”, Marcy cried to herself, and she began to search for the play that would ensure romance.

Her brain went into overload: The girls needed to talk, most of all. If she could get them to talk WITHOUT getting embarrassed or guilty, they would surely make peace! But how?

Suddenly, a few crumbs from said baguette fell onto the floor, and Marcy found herself salivating like crazy. B R E A D had always been a delicacy she strived to attain! In fact, many of the Wartwood citizens would wind up starting to give her some, unaware of the hijinks that would ensue when they caught her attention.

Wait… THAT’S IT!

Marcy felt a little silly asking for B R E A D, but if it meant success, she would play the part! Slowly waddling towards Sasha, praying that Mr. Flour would still be distracted, Marcy opened her beak and with her tongue gobbled up some yummy crumbs.

OH THEY WERE DIVINE! But not as divine as her plan beginning to work!

“Oh! Hello, little goose!”, Sasha greeted, leaning down gently and handing more crumbs. Ever since the events of last month, Sasha had been trying her hardest to be kinder to those around her, and a goose was a good way to keep up her streak. Besides, she was a cute bird, and Sasha wanted to see it honk happily.

“PERFECT!”, Marcy thought to herself, and she furthered the bait by swallowing some more crumbs and pointing her bill at the baguette.

Sasha looked at the baguette and then back at the goose. “Oh! You want some? I would have bought it for… Someone I know, but she probably doesn’t want to see me again. But you can have this!”, Sasha said, and she picked more crumbs out and sprinkled them down to Marcy.

Marcy, now with the trap set, walked out slowly from the store, eyes on Sasha and Sasha alone.

“I guess she wants me to follow her.”, Sasha assumed, and she walked along with the goose, every few seconds dropping more and more crumbs for her new feathered friend.

Marcy, meanwhile, kept her walk steady, making sure that Sasha was close behind, but also that Anne wouldn’t get away. In fact, if she had memorized the Plantar’s time table right…

“All right, gang, let’s focus, I know we want to cheer Anne up a little more, but let’s get this work done!”, Hop Pop announced, and the kids cheered.

“Sprig, you go to the store and get me what’s on this list! Polly, you get us the new rake! And Anne…”, Hop Pop finished, placing a hand on Anne’s back. “Will come with me to Mr. Flour’s.”

“I AM SUCH A GENIUS!”, Marcy thought proudly, and she was soon proven right, as she honked at Anne before suddenly turning towards Sasha and, sitting down peacefully, blinked for more B R E A D.

Sasha, smiling, happily gave Marcy more bread, as Anne approached the goose with a frown and a growl, not noticing Sasha even for a moment.

“There’s that evil goose! Hey, BIRD! You gave me the grumpies!”

Before Anne could launch into a rant about how monstrous the goose was, she noticed Sasha, who gave her a confused look. “Oh, no, it’s not evil, just hungry!”

Sasha then realized that Anne was there, and she got all shy and flustered. “Oh, hi, Anne!”

Anne, getting all shy and flustered too, waved.

“Ok, so far so good: now to REALLY get them talking!”, Marcy thought, and she decided to walk up to Anne and do something she NEVER would have done before now: Show… Affection.

Marcy wasn’t sure how to do that, but she decided to try that… Hug thing that the Plantar’s did with Anne.

Tentatively stepping closer, Marcy saw that Anne was afraid, despite Sasha saying “Don’t worry, Anne, I don’t think she means harm!”, before backing off with a “Well, I mean, I’ve been wrong before…” and trailing off.

Anne wasn’t sure what to think, but then Marcy sat down, feathers all fixed and fair, and, with the most genuine look she could muster, knelt her head slowly on Anne’s lap.

Anne had the biggest and brightest smile, and she stroked Marcy’s head.

Marcy decided it was worth it.

It was even more worth it when Sasha approached to stroke the bird too, and the girl’s hands met.

They drew away, blushing, before drawing closer once more.

“See? It’s… Not a bad bird. Just… One who makes mistakes sometimes.” Sasha was CLEARLY not talking about Marcy, and not just because Marcy was a perfect bird, thank you very much.

“…No one said you were bad.”

“…I did. I… I want to be a good enough friend for you.”

“You already are. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“…Really?”

“…Really.”

“…Can we…”

“Start again?”

The two girls laughed, and, holding hands, hearts pounding, reintroduced each other.

“I’m Sasha Prince!”

“Anne Boonchuy Plantar!”

Noses touching, they giggled, hearts once more tied as one.

Marcy settled down into the hug, even receiving some strokes.

She could get used to that.

As she looked at the smiles the girls had, she wondered if perhaps she would try and see if she could get the other residents to feel like that too.

Perhaps this was the bell she was looking for. Perhaps this was what love was.

It was a beautiful day in Amphibia, and she was a naughty, but loving goose.


End file.
